Pokemon: From the point of view of a Phuma
by Professional Writer
Summary: This story is on a pokemon named Phuma. It is completely from the point of view of a Phuma and describes the whole fascinating Pokemon journey from the egg hatch to evolving etc. Hope you like it!
1. Phuma

* * *

_It's all dark..._

_Where am I?_

_Who am I?_

_What am I?_

_And why do I want to get out of here so badly? _

_I toss and tumble around, smacking the round shaped barrier around me..._

_I see a light! Can I crawl through? I squeeze through..._

And I'm out. I look back, it looks like I came from an egg of some sort. A strange creature suddenly appears before me. "Hello fellow Phuma! What's your name?"

"I-I don't have one I think." I reply.

"Well, you seem to be glowing and your orange, but not red like all the other Phuma's...You must be..." he says. I am confused. His eyes are bulging at me.

"You must be the legendary shiny Phuma!" the other 'Phuma' cries.

Another voice fills the air, "Nonsense, there is no such thing as a legendary Phuma!"

"Yes, master," says the other Phuma. I think for a moment and then start talking again.

"Why is he calling you 'Master'?" I ask.

"Because I am a superior Phuma. Oh, and you should be called: Dirtrag!"

"You are not my master!" I yell, "Why isn't anyone else master then?"

The 'Master' talks angrily, "How dare you question my authority?"

He jerks suddenly, then he's gone, when suddenly, I get hit by something and everything goes...

* * *

_Black._

_It's black again..._

_Am I dead...?_

_Wait...I can't be if I'm thinking._

_What happened?_

_Voices...I can hear voices..._

* * *

The 'Master' is talking to a bunch of other Phuma's, "This Phuma here is called: 'Dirtrag' He was dull enough to question my authority! Now if anyone here wishes to oppose me, you may join Dirtrag in exile!" 

_Exile? What is exile?_

He starts talking again, "I will now officially ask: 'If anyone wishes to oppose me, please step forwards!"

Everyone starts muttering and I see a female Phuma eye me sadly. Then she starts walking towards me. Why?

"Flaress, do you oppose me?"

She looks at me even more sadly, "Yes I do. I wish to join Dirtrag in exile."

Then she turns around, fire burning in her eyes, "It'd be much better than living with an arrogant brat like you!"

Everyone gasps in horror. She turns to me again and whispers, "You're very brave to do what you did. I'm inspired."

For some reason, I blush. "Thanks."

Suddenly the 'Master' yells, "Okay, you've had your reunion, now GET OUT OF THE PHUMA KINGDOM!"

Flaress whispers to me, "Come on, let's get out of this dump."

And so I follow her into the darkness...

* * *

That was the first chapter of my Story. Hope you liked it to read on! 


	2. A New Name

**Chapter 2: A New Name**

* * *

Flaress lead me to a shady tree where she plucked some berries. She yanked a giant leaf off the tree and placed the berried on it. "Eat up, this is what we will be eating for the next few days."

"Thanks," I say, suddenly blushing again. _Why am I blushing? _I ask myself.

I taste some of the blue berries, "Mmm, yum." I say, even though I thought they were sour.

"They're oran berries," said Flaress, as she started plucking some more. "Oh, and your name can't be 'Dirtrag' right?"

"I don't know my real name..." I say. Then suddenly, words I really didn't want to say popped out of my mouth, "You have a beautiful name!"

"Thank you," she replies. I see her blush. _What does blushing represent?_

I ate the last berry and licked my lips, "Thanks for the berries Flaress!" I exclaim.

"Your welcome," says Flaress, finishing her berries at the same time, "Now, to find you a name."

"Umm... okay," I reply.

"You seem shiny. Maybe you could be called...Glimmer!" She thought for a moment and then started talking again, "Nah, that sounds like a nam that you'd give to a female Phuma. You think of one, after all, it is your name."

"Umm... let's see. Shine?" I suggest.

"How about Shiny?" she says.

"Golden?" I say.

"Shimmer."

"Silver."

"Glisten."

We kept on suggesting names for me all throughout the morning. Until we came to a conclusion. "Flaira!" we exclaim simultaneously.

"Okay, from now on, you will be called: Flaira!"

We both smile.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that! The next chapter is not far away! 


End file.
